Ese Cuento de Triste Final
by LadyLemmon94
Summary: "Te ataría con cuerdas de alambre, sangre en forma de gotas caerán sobre el parquet. La maldición te sigue a cada hora, el miedo no se extingue, gime, finge, grita, llora" Matthew corre, pero Iván igual le alcanzará... RusCanAme; Muerte de Personaje. RR?


**Hetalia pertence a Himaruya!**

* * *

**Título: Ese cuento de triste final.**

**Pareja: Rusia x Canadá. Iván**** Braginsky x Matthew Williams**

**Palabras clave: Sangre; muerte**

**Género: Crimen; Drama**

**Rating: T/M**

**Estación: Invierno. **

**Escenario: Bosque Siberiano.**

**Canción escuchada: Estados, Porta.**

* * *

_Te ataría con cuerdas de alambre,_

_Sangre en forma de gotas caerán sobre el parquet,_

_La maldición te sigue a cada hora,_

_El miedo no se extingue, gime, finge, grita_

* * *

Te cubres la boca con las manos intentando no hacer ruido pero te es imposible. Estás muy asustado, gimes, no puedes evitarlo. El pecho te arde al respirar a causa del esfuerzo, junto a esos feos arañazos que él te hizo previamente.

Le escuchas acercarse, las ramas caídas crujen cuando él las pisa, sabe que puedes oírle, pero aun así sigue avanzando, enfermo, obsesivo, insensible a tu sufrimiento. Sueltas un grito ahogado cuando de pronto te toma del cuello, ese bonito cuello que juró proteger.

Te levanta en el aire y te dedica una de esas tétricas sonrisas que no crees merecer, sabes que es tu fin… pero aun así no pierdes nada con intentar salvarte.

Le pateas la entrepierna, entrecierras los ojos, él te suelta, haces lo único que sabes hacer. Correr. Te alejas rápidamente, las ramitas bajas de los árboles te golpean en el rostro, te arde, no importa, aun así no te detienes. El miedo no se extingue, no es un juego, él nunca juega. Se volvió loco, lo sabes. La pregunta es ¿porqué pasa todo en el peor momento?

Aceleras el paso, no quieres voltear, pero lo haces; le dedicas una rápida mirada a lo que hay atrás y le ves. Oh sí, erguido, calmado, jugueteando con esa horrible llave de agua a la que siempre anda apegado; como si solo fuera un día normal.

—Matvey!—te grita, tú te estremeces. _¡Rápido, corre más rápido Mattie!—_Matvey!—repite con la dulce voz teñida de ira y enfado.

— ¡Vete! ¡Dejame!—no querías, pero las palabras solo abandonaban tus labios de forma abrupta. Qué ironía, ¿no? Tu voz suena fuerte y clara en ese bosque helado, hostil. Cierras los ojos, no eres nada para nadie, y nadie es nada para ti. Tu mente frágil se está rompiendo y no sabes que más hacer. ¡No te rindas, corre! Pero solo cierras los ojos tratando de engañarte a ti mismo.

—No lo hagas más difícil—escupe con voz suave, y cuando de pronto abres los ojos le ves ahí, frente a tu tembloroso cuerpo. Te sorprendes, te asustas. A veces queda un rayo de luz, pero a ti se te cerró el cielo. Te estrellas contra su cuerpo y caes de espaldas al suelo, donde la nieve te hace sentir, por un momento, como un niño.

—Matvey!—sonríe; es la misma sonrisa que le dedica a sus víctimas. Esa que infantilmente creíste que quedó en el pasado. Quizás no fuiste nada para él, Mattie. ¿Por qué esto, porqué ahora? No encuentras un porqué, pero silencio. Tal vez si no llora toda será más rápido—Yo te amo, lo sabes.

Eso te sorprende, no lo esperabas. Que te dijera eso en un momento así es algo tan horrible, morboso. Recuerdas ese edén marchito que veías en sus ojos y los tuyos se hacen oscuros. ¿A quien le importas? Él fue el único que te hizo sentir algo, pero ahora ya no sabes que pensar, tu corazón está roto, y él no está cuerdo.

_"Eres solo mío. Solo mío…"_

Le oyes susurrar. Sonríes algo nervioso, hace solo dos segundos te encontrabas corriendo para escapar de él, y ahora estabas completamente helado, sin saber que hacer. Estás al borde del colapso, quieres rendirte… pero los instintos son fuertes. Ni Francia ni Inglaterra criaron a un cobarde.

Su expresión calmada de pronto ha cambiado, ese brillo asesino lo captas en sus ojos. Toma el grifo con fuerza y lo impulsa rápidamente y con fuerza hacia tu rostro pero tú lo esquivas y te pones de pie con dificultad.

—Matvey!—él te llama cuando vuelves a echarte a correr. Te persigue, lamentablemente sabes que es más rápido que tú. En cuestión de minutos vuelve a agarrarte, intenta atraparte pero te escurres de entre sus brazos y te escondes tras los matorrales. Del amor al odio hay solo un paso, lo odias pero lo quisiste.

La suerte te juega una mala pasada, y caes luego de tropezar con algo que se te atravesó. Te golpeas con fuerza, no sabes con qué.

—Agh! —duele, arde, sangra, perdiste un diente, o te lo rompiste. No importa, aún estás vivo. Te levantas con dificultad, la pierna izquierda te duele, pero aun así inhalas aire y tratas de correr nuevamente.

Lo escuchas canturrear con algo parecido a la diversión tiñendo su tono de voz; tu te enfadas, sabes que para él es una broma, solo un simple pasatiempo ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta desde el principio? Quieres que tu hermano esté contigo ahora, quieres abrazarlo, que juegue a ser el héroe y te salve de Iván. _Ah, pero es cierto_, recuerdas que todo esto es culpa de tu hermano y tuya propia. Ambos lo llevaron a la locura a causa de ese amor prohibido, ¿no? Bueno, pero eso ya no importa ahora. Sabes que Alfred no vendrá, y que Iván no se cansará. A ti solo te queda ser un buen chico y correr. La esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

Cuando intentas mover la pierna, un grito de dolor se escapa de tus labios, rompiendo tu garganta. Observas la nieve teñida de sangre bajo tu cuerpo y no evitas maldecir. Él ya llegó a tu lado, y cual amante paciente y servicial se arrodilla a tu lado y te toma en brazos.

—Dejame por favor—suplicas inesperadamente. Él te suelta y vas de nuevo a la nieve. Un dolor agudo te recorre el cuerpo, gimes y derramas algunas lágrimas salinas, tratas de huir a gatas, o al menos arrastrarte por tu vida. Él te sujeta en tu lugar, te arranca la chaqueta de piel y la tira lejos, ignorando que el frío te chocará en la piel desnuda.

—Eres hermoso, Matvey. Me aseguraré de que no vuelvas a dejarme—

Te confiesa besándote la frente, pero tú no contestas; apenas y puedes respirar pues tu garganta se ha cerrado. Él te mira con enojo, te toma del pelo y levanta tu cuerpo adolorido. Vuelve a dejarte caer al suelo, pero esta vez con más fuerza. Desea herirte, ambos lo sabemos.

Por un momento centras tu mirada en el cielo sobre ti, y no oyes nada. Crees que quizá ya todo terminó, pero la inmensa oleada de dolor que de pronto te invade te hace saber que no es así. Está golpeando tu pierna rota con su tubería.

—AAAAAAAHHH—gritas, el dolor es insoportable. Puedes sentir como se repite una y otra vez, puedes sentir el hueso siendo pulverizado.

—Dime que me amas, Matvey. ¡Dime que me amas!—murmura acercando sus labios fríos a tu oreja. Tú no respondes, simplemente te quedas tendido, sintiendo como la nieve se vuelve cálida debido a la sangre que brota de tu pierna rota.

Él vuelve a repetir sus palabras con voz severa; aun así no dices nada. No seas iluso, sabe que aún vives, así que vuelve a golpearte la pierna, literalmente te la partirá en dos.

—AAAAAH...—

— ¡DIME QUE ME AMAS!—

Tú sigues guardando silencio.

Él se enfurece más, si eso es posible. Te golpea la cabeza, sientes la sangre escurrirse en tu rostro, se te nubla la vista y hasta la sientes en tu boca, ese sabor es simplemente desagradable. Matarías por algo de miel.

Te toma del hombro con fuerza y obliga a que lo mires. Tonto, no sabe que ya casi no ves nada; perdiste tus lentes.

—Dime que me amas, ¡hazlo!—grita, pero no puedes hablar pues la sangre se agolpa en tu boca— ¡dímelo!—suplica antes de golpearte el rostro con esa pieza de acero repetidas veces, y de tu boca ya ni siquiera escapa un gemido.

—Dime que me amas ¡dímelo!—repite como un loco, perdido en sus ansias de amor no correspondido, o quizás solo olvidado. Te observa ahí, inerte y sus lágrimas, esas que pocas veces viste afloran en sus ojos violetas. Caen rápida y desesperadamente por sus mejillas manchadas de sangre cuando deja de golpearte y se permite observar el cuerpo irreconocible.

—Solo dímelo, miénteme Matvey…—abraza tu cuerpo inerte y besa tus sangrantes labios, como si esos simples gestos te devolvieran la vida. Lamento decir que se equivoca, eso no hará la diferencia. Lo hecho, hecho está—Por favor… te lo suplico—

Te cubre con su gabardina y rodea tu frágil y manchado cuello con la nívea bufanda que siempre lleva.

—Solo quería tu amor, Matvey—gime pegando su frente a la tuya, cerrando sus ojos para aferrarte con fuerza a su cuerpo.

_Una triste historia, ¿no? Digna tragedia de amores no correspondidos, locura y muerte. _

_Que lástima que las cosas hayan terminado así, querido Matthew._

* * *

Creo que la narración se entiende...

_**¡No puedo creer que haya matado a Matthew! —Toma una escopeta— ¿algún review para esta escritora despiadada?**_


End file.
